Black Coffee
by Taste of Tangerine
Summary: Kaoru always followed Hikaru in whatever he does. But now he realizes that he doesn't want to play as Hikaru's shadow, he wants to control his own life. Then again, that doesn't necessarily mean he wants him out of his life just playing a new game. HxK
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)

I'm Taste of Tangerine, but if you can't be bothered to type all that out simply call me Rine. This is my first fanfic and it is an Ouran High School Host Club, well you should know that, but I'll say it anyway. Now I know that I am not the best author in the world, but try to bear with me. Or if you don't like the story I'm telling, then don't.

That said, if at any point in time you do not like my story, then stop reading. It really is as simple as that. Though, I am hoping that you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. :(

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin entered the same coffee shop where he purchased his and his twin brother's small Caramel Brulée Latte with non-fat milk and topped with whipped creme. Hikaru, his brother, had discovered the shop while they were out window shopping with their mother. She always enjoyed exploring the small boutiques that lined the street to keep herself up to date on the season's fashion trends. The boys didn't necessarily like prancing up and down the streets with their mother doing nothing but look at clothes, but it kept them from becoming overly bored.

They both ordered the same thing every time, no exceptions. Hikaru was the first to purchase and try the beverage, but after slurping a bit of it, Kaoru decided that he liked it as well. After that there was no need to order anything different, Hikaru didn't try anything new, so neither would Kaoru.

Leaving with the newly acquired hot drinks Kaoru started toward the school that he and his brother both attended. Ouran High School. A prestigious school for the very rich, the only exception being Scholarship students, and there were very few of those. As far as the twins were aware there was only one: Haruhi Fujioka, and she was their best friend.

He looked around at the students chatting outside of the school with friends, or simply enjoying their time outside. Kaoru found this rather absurd, because it was December and there was snow on the ground. He had never been too found of the cold before, and through the years that fact had yet to change. He hurried inside the massive building and down the winding halls toward his homeroom class. Once inside he found his brother already chatting up Miss Fujioka.

Well I guess "Miss" isn't a proper term for a girl who pretends to be a boy. Sure she has her reasons, and Kaoru supports her, but it_ is_ kind of strange for an adolescent girl to not mind dressing up a boy, isn't it? At least it is to every girl that Kaoru has encountered.

Walking up to his brother and tapping him on the shoulder Kaoru said, "Hikaru I brought you your latte."

Hikaru smiled at his brother and gratefully took the beverage being offered to him. "Thank you Kaoru, what would I do without you?"

"Have a boring, uncaffinated morning?" he offered with a laugh.

"Sit down class!" the teacher shouted at the rowdy teenagers chatting excitedly.

They reluctantly do as they're told and the teacher proceeds with the lesson. Halfway through the lesson a crumpled up paper is tossed Kaoru's way.

'_My latte was cold.'_ Obviously from Hikaru. The note is written in Hikaru's lazy scrawl. It was the message that annoyed him more than trying to decipher his brother's awful handwriting.

'_It's winter, things get cold more quickly.' _Kaoru was beyond angry. How could Hikaru be so ungrateful! He could've gotten his own latte and kept it nice and warm himself!

'_Yeah I guess.' _

'_You guess?'_

'_Did you give me the colder one?' _Kaoru was outraged. Did he give Hikaru the cold one? How could he accuse him like that?

Instead of gracing his brother with a reply he tossed the paper into the recycling bin with perfect aim. He knew he would never be stay angry at his twin, but he could put up a good show. He refused to talk to him for the next several classes until he was approached by Hikaru at lunch. "Kaoru are you mad at me about the note? I know it wasn't your fault."

"No, I'm not mad at all, I just didn't want to get caught passing notes in class." A smooth lie.

"Oh." he said, taking his seat in between me and Haruhi. Kaoru used to sit on Haruhi's other side, but found conversation to be much more dull while sitting next to her. It's not that he disliked her, she was quite fascinating, he just felt more comfortable immediately next to his brother.

"So what's waiting for us in the host club today?" Hikaru asks. Kaoru smiles at the thought. The host club has rapidly become his favorite part of the day. It was the closest he and his brother ever got, well ever since their mom made them sleep in separate rooms that is. When they were little they would push their beds together every night, but now they couldn't do that. Kaoru used several blankets every night trying to replicate Hikaru's warmth, but it's never the same.

"Well for you two, I'd guess some kind of brotherly love act, but I will just be chatting and serving refreshments as always." Ah the brotherly love act. Hikaru always took the lead and said things that would make any girl weak in the knees to his own brother, and suggested that there was maybe a bit more to their relationship than there was.

"I meant will we be cosplaying or not, silly."

"Oh. I doubt it. We just cosplayed yesterday."

"True."

The rest of lunch was spent in casual conversation over classes, and the weather, Hikaru trying to set up a date with Haruhi for this Friday. _'Can't you see she isn't interested?' _Kaoru thought. Outwardly however he listened eagerly, appearing to hope she'd say yes, because he was supposed to be supportive of his brother and what he wants to do with his life, shouldn't he? He still couldn't knock off a feeling of slight anger. Was he jealous of Hikaru? Does he actually like Haruhi himself?

"Sorry, I'm busy on Friday, my father is having his boss come over for dinner." Hikaru instantly deflated upon her rejection.

"What about Saturday?" Kaoru asked, intending to ask her on a date himself. Unfortunately for him, it came out as though he was trying to set up a date for Hikaru, the opposite of what he'd wanted.

"I'm free Saturday." she said smiling at Hikaru.

Kaoru masked his scowl with a smile quite nicely as Hikaru said, "That's great! We can go out shopping or see a movie."

"Whatever you want to do." Haruhi said.

That's where the problem starts. Hikaru'll have all these grandiose ideas _before _the date, but once the actual date starts, he'll choke up and forget everything he'd planned. Usually they'd double date, but Kaoru didn't want to be around him and Haruhi on a date together now that he knows he has a crush on the small brunette.

The lunch bell signaled the end of lunch quickly afterwards. Haruhi was grabbed by Tamaki and led to class by him while the redheads stayed behind. "I can't believe I actually have a date with Haruhi." Hikaru boasted.

"Yeah, pretty exciting." Kaoru said unenthusiastically, trying his best to humor his obviously excited twin.

The walk back to their classroom was filled with Hikaru's plans for his date with Haruhi. It was starting to make Kaoru sick just listening to him. He knew now that he would be unable to ever ask her out now that Hikaru has. He'd be so angry with Kaoru.

The rest of their classes went by in an uneventful blur. It wasn't until the host club that Kaoru really focused. Haruhi was right, no cosplay today. "Kao-chan, Kao-chan!" Mistukuni Haninozuka exclaimed running over to him with his pink bunny in tow.

"Kao-chan is something wrong? You're frowning." He was? The alleged frown was quickly replaced by smile as sincere as Kaoru could muster.

"Yeah, what's up?" Hikaru asked magically appearing behind him. Customers started milling in and taking seats or asking for beverages.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how I probably failed that Chemistry test today."

"Really? But it was so easy!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I'm just not good at it."

"I'll help you with it." his brother offered as they took their seats on a plush couch Kyoya had set up for them.

"Thanks." But he didn't really need help.

The girls talked with them happily, although it was apparent that they were waiting for the twins to start one of their acts. Hikaru kept up most of the conversation, Kaoru only added a nod of the head and several small words of agreement to validate whatever his twin would say.

After a while it seemed as though there would be no act between the two that day and the girls were clearly disappointed and curious as to why, though they kept it to themselves.

Suddenly as she was delivering refreshments to the girls seated at their table Haruhi's tray dropped onto Kaoru's lap, and in her confusion a bit of coffee was spilled onto his head.

"Oww!" Most of the time Kaoru would fake getting hurt when Hikaru gave him a signal, but this time he was really hurt!

Hikaru leaped up and started getting cookies off of his twin while Haruhi stammered out apologies. Mori brought over a damp cloth and Hikaru dabbed it onto Kaoru's head gently. Kaoru watched while his brother treated him with such care, it made him feel special, important. He wanted to be cared for by his brother like that always.

That's when he realized it was not Hikaru he was jealous of, it was Haruhi.

* * *

So didja like it? Didja hate it? Let me know! If people like it then I'll continue it, and if not it'll rot on my profile. Unless I get really bored. I really want to improve, so feel free to leave a review. :3

-Rine


	2. Chapter 2

So it seems that people enjoy this story, so here, Chapter 2! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, as we have established ...

* * *

What Kaoru could not understand was _why _he was jealous of Haruhi. Maybe it was because she was spending a lot of time with Hikaru. Maybe it was because they were going on a date. Maybe it was simply that he was being an overprotective twin brother. But none of these answers really made sense. They were still brother's and he'd never been jealous when Hikaru dated somebody before had he?

Well, then again, Hikaru had never been serious when he dated those other girls, so this was different. That must be it. And as his twin brother, Kaoru felt it was his duty to make sure that nothing goes wrong on there date. I couldn't hurt to just maybe follow them, could it?

He didn't want to go against Hikaru's wishes though. If he found out, he'd be very cross at Kaoru.

Kaoru had long since come home from school. After assuring Hikaru that he was fine and didn't need anything, he retreated into his room, the one place in the world he could really think clearly.

After about an hour of reading his english assignment, Kaoru's mother walked in, concern for her child evident on her face. "Kaoru, Hikaru said you were hurt today at your little club?"

"It was nothing, really. Haruhi just dropped her tray while she was distracted and then made it worse by turning around too quickly and spilled some of the coffee. An accident, that's all."

Yuzuha accepted Kaoru's story, as it was the same as the one that Hikaru had told her when he had mentioned it. "Okay dear, but you know you can tell me if anyone is intentionally hurting you, right?"

"I know mom, I've been through the whole bullying lecture at school, don't worry."

That had been a strange day for Kaoru. He felt awful about all of the stories that he had heard and wondered if anyone had ever taken his and Hikaru's playful teasing as bullying. Hikaru had told him that no there was no way that could've happened. Still the thought always kind of ate away at him.

His mother smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Now she looked a little confused as how to proceed with whatever she was about to say. Finally figuring out how to articulate her thoughts she said, "Kaoru, your father and I are going to be going on a business trip to New York."

"You are? For how long?" Kaoru knew immediately that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Four months."

She was attempting to gauge his reaction, but he wasn't sure what he felt. This would be the longest that they had ever left Hikaru and Kaoru alone. "We can't come with you guys?"

"I don't want to take you out of school that long. I'm sorry sweetie."

"Oh." He wasn't sure what to think.

"Don't worry, it'll fly by." she smiled at him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." she told him reluctantly.

"Well can we see you off?"

"Only if you go to school directly afterwards."

"Okay." And with that Yuzuha left Kaoru's room.

He sighed irritably when he noticed that the door was left ajar. He got up and walked the expanse of his room necessary to close it, that's when he saw Hikaru headed down the hall toward his room. "Kaoru." he called out smiling.

"What is it?"

"Didja hear the news? Mom's going away for _four months_!"

Kaoru decided that he disliked how excited Hikaru was acting about their mother's departure. Whatever he had planned, it was probably something Kaoru didn't want to be a part of, but would anyway. "Yeah, so?"

"So, we get the house to ourselves! We can have friends over whenever we want to!"

For some reason Kaoru couldn't shake the thought that when Hikaru said "friends" he meant Haruhi. Kaoru wouldn't be surprised if he saw a lot more of her hanging around the house, and he wasn't overjoyed at the idea. He should be though, right? They are best friends, and best friends want to be around each other. Maybe Haruhi wasn't his best friend anymore.

"That's true I never thought of that!" Kaoru said pretending to be just as ecstatic as Hikaru was.

After that they played video games. Well Hikaru played, Kaoru just kind of watched and gave his brother pointers or told him when he was about to be killed. This is how it always was. Kaoru hardly ever played video games, only on rare occasions that his brother was not around. After about two hours of first person shooting and the song of grenades being detonated Kaoru chose to go to bed. Getting into his bed and covering himself in his various blankets he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Upon waking up he noticed that the maids had cleaned his clothes and left them on the chair of his desk. He smiled, the maids had always been kind to him and his brother, even when they play pranks on them.

Kaoru began showering. "Hey Kao."

Kaoru jumped, he was not expecting his brother to just waltz right in while he was taking a shower. "Y-Yeah?" he stuttered trying to steady his racing heart.

"Can I borrow your hairbrush? The cat killed mine."

"How did he kill it?"

"I don't know but he did. It's dead. Just let me borrow yours while I plan a proper burial." Kaoru sighed and agreed since there was really nothing else he could do. It was difficult to argue with Hikaru.

Stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist, searching through various cabinets for the brush, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his brother's currently naked torso. Sure, they're identical twins, but Hikaru was always more ... muscular.

Hikaru took the brush and left with it. Kaoru couldn't help but blush and realize what he's done. He was checking out his brother's chest! What kind of sick, narcissistic freak was he turning into?

Checking the digital clock resting on his nightstand he decided that he couldn't ponder this for too long. He pulled on his clothes and rushed down to his favorite coffee shop. "Kaoru, you're back!" the server said popping her gum.

The sound made Kaoru twitch in annoyance. "Hi Ava." Ava was a public school student that always seemed to serve Kaoru every morning no matter how many people were around or what time it was.

"Do you just want 'the regular'?" she asked flipping her hair. The smell of strawberry perfume assaulted his nostrils. He gave her a quick nod and she walked away to fill his order. Good, he could breathe.

The girl walked back over with his order and he paid her. He set off practically running toward the school in fear of being late to class. He arrived just as the bell was ringing and made a point to give Hikaru the coffee that he guessed to be warmer. His twin smiled and mouthed a thank you.

Classes always seem to go by faster on a Friday. Before he knew it, Kaoru was in the host club all over again. Again no cosplay. Not that Kaoru minded. He honestly didn't really enjoy the activity if he had to be honest. Sometimes he pretended he did, but that was just acting.

"Have you two ever slept in the same bed?" Wow some girls just don't understand the concept of subtlety.

Not one to drop the ball Hikaru cooed, "Of course, I love seeing my little brothers innocent sleeping face."

"Oh Hikaru." Kaoru said blushing. Acting of course ...

Haruhi rolled her eyes at them. She just didn't understand.

Time passed by rather quickly at the host club. Girls chatted about superficial things, while the guys just listened and added a nod or two. Everyone was so absorbed in their conversations hardly anyone noticed the way Hikaru and Haruhi were staring at each other.

Except Kaoru that is. He noticed. And at that was when he decided that he suddenly had plans on Saturday. Oh, what do you know, he's going to that place, that place Hikaru and Haruhi were going to. That thing ... at that place ... Yeah, real busy, not following them at all, total coincidence ...

* * *

So there, another chapter. Again, like or hate? Please review, because I worry I might be messing everything up. :/

-Rine


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Happy Holidays! :3 I was going to wait and write this chapter after my holiday festivities, but decided against it, because I love you guys, and it _has_ been a week since last chapter. I want to keep the updates about a week apart or so, because I think that's fair. I hope you guys enjoy this~! Even though it's kind of short ...

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Or OHSHC. Haha that looks cool.

* * *

Following Hikaru and Haruhi on their date turned out to be more of a challenge than Kaoru could have imagined, and after losing them for the sixth or seventh time, he'd lost count, he gave up entirely. Nothing exciting was happening anyway. So he decided to just go home instead. But just when he was about to leave he noticed something unusual. A man who looked just like Tamaki looking around frantically through binoculars. Oh wait, it was Tamaki.

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Kaoru. Umm ... nothing ..."

"Are you spying on Haruhi and Hikaru?"

"No! Why would you think that? I just happened to be here with my binoculars, that's all."

"Right, because everyone needs binoculars when they are in the shopping district, darn I knew I forgot something." Kaoru remarked sarcastically.

"Well what are you doing here? Hmm? Do you have a crush on Haruhi like your brother?"

"Of course not. I'm just making sure he doesn't screw anything up."

Tamaki sighed. "Kaoru, can I ask you something?"

Uh oh. Tamaki had that 'I want to pour my heart out to you right now' kind of voice. Eyeing the upperclassman warily he replied, "Sure ..."

"Does Hikaru love her?"

Kaoru didn't like where this was going. That question obviously had a lot of weight attached. Kaoru wasn't sure of the answer himself, and didn't know if he even wanted to know, but he knew that Tamaki would not be satisfied with a simple 'I don't know'. Well, life is full of disappointments isn't it?

"I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"My turn."

"Huh?"

"It's my turn to ask you a question. That's only fair isn't it?"

"Oh. Alright, what would you like to know?"

Kaoru paused to think about how to word his question without giving too much away. "Have you ever been ridiculously jealous of someone for no reason?"

"For instance ... ?" the blonde asked, not following.

Wracking his brain for the proper way to proceed Kaoru said, "For instance a girl you like is clinging onto this other guy, but you're friends with both of them and would never want to hurt either one of their feelings."

Tamaki considered this for a while, long enough for Kaoru to start wondering if he was going to get an answer at all. "Everyday." the blonde finally replied, before leaving the redhead to meet Kyouya for lunch at a fancy café in another part of the city.

Kaoru bit at the inside of his cheek, deep in thought as he walked into his favorite coffee shop and slid himself into a booth near the windows. '_Everyday.' _The word kept repeating in his head and he could not make it stop.

Then it clicked. Tamaki really was in love with Haruhi.

Hikaru walked into the coffee shop, Haruhi in tow, and sat in the booth behind Kaoru, closest to the door. "So this is the place where Kaoru buys your coffee's every morning?" Haruhi asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, we found this place while we were out shopping one day. Well I found it, Kaoru just kind of followed me like always."

It was clear that they didn't notice him. Probably because he was wearing a wig to disguise himself when he had been following them.

"I guess. I always assumed you two followed each other, not that Kaoru followed you or you followed Kaoru."

"Kaoru follows me. Almost to the point where it's annoying."

Annoying?

"I mean we _are_ twins, but I think Kaoru is a bit too clingy sometimes."

Kaoru left the coffee shop before he could hear anymore. Hikaru thought he was annoying? Clingy? It was stupid of him to feel badly, but he couldn't help it. Words like those coming from the person closest to him stung.

Kaoru decided to take a taxi instead of calling home for a driver, even though he hated taxis. They just felt unclean to him. "Where to?" the burly taxi driver asked him.

Kaoru gave the man his address and was home in less than twenty minutes. He felt upset and betrayed, something he never thought he'd feel because of his beloved twin brother. There was only one person he wanted to talk to right now, but not on the phone, he worried his voice would fail him. He could only hope that Honey was online.

Luck must have been on his side at the moment because Honey's username popped up in his chat list when he logged in.

**KaoruHitachiin** _Hey Honey, are you there? _

**HoneyBunny** _Kao-chan, hi! I am here. ^_^_

Kaoru sighed in relief. If Honey wasn't there he didn't know what he'd do. Kaoru had grown to respect the cute little blonde since he met him. At first he thought that Honey was a strange teenager who wanted to be a little kid again, but over time he realized that Honey was quite perceptive. He knew what people wanted and gave it to them.

**KaoruHitachiin** _Oh good. How are you?_

**HoneyBunny** _I'm great, but I doubt you came online to chat about our days._

See? Perceptive.

**KaoruHitachiin** _You're right. There's something I want to ask you and answer honestly._

Not that Honey was ever dishonest.

**HoneyBunny** _Sure Kao-chan, what is it?_

**KaoruHitachiin **_Do you think I always follow whatever Hikaru does?_

**HoneyBunny** _Hmm ... Well I guess Hikaru does seem to be the leader in your relationship, but I only see you two when everyone else is around. I guess you'd have to answer that question yourself._

**KaoruHitachiin** _Okay, thanks Honey._

**HoneyBunny** _No problem Kao-chan! ^_^ Let me know if you wanna talk about anything else okay? I'm going to go eat cake with Takashi!_

He would have to answer that question himself, huh? Well Kaoru was going to prove to everyone that he was nothing like Hikaru.

* * *

Sunday passed by quickly, Hikaru and Kaoru hardly talked, other than at dinner where Kaoru discovered that Hikaru had been playing some new video game that he got when he was with Haruhi all day. The only thing Kaoru had done that day was pick up a few items from the convenience store down the street, and that hadn't taken too long.

Monday morning when he walked into the coffee shop he noticed that Ava was once again working. When didn't she work? She smiled at him. "I like your hair Kaoru."

"Thanks."

"The usual?"

"No, just one coffee. Black."

* * *

Okay! So what did you think? Like the title tie in? I always love those, 'cause then I feel all smart for figuring it out. :) Even though I kinda just ruined it for anyone who didn't catch it the first time. Anyway! Many people have been asking about a chapter from Hikaru's point of view (but still 3rd person) and I think that might be good for the next chapter, so your wish will come true!

Anyone have any ideas of a name for the 'coffee shop'? I write 'coffee shop', 'coffee shop' over and over, and it gets a bit repetitive. So any ideas will be appreciated. If nothing else, I'll come up with one myself.

Again I hope you liked it and I'm not completely ruining this for you ^_^'.

-Rine


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! ^_^ Sorry that it is a bit late, New Years and all. Speaking of which, Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club :(

* * *

Hikaru had just been chatting with his, hmm ... what was Haruhi to him now?, when he felt he was being watched by someone who wasn't all too happy with him. However, looking around, he noticed that nobody appeared to be watching him at all, but still he could not shake the feeling of unease that had settled over him.

"Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"No, just a weird feeling I guess."

"Weird how?" she wondered, but Hikaru was no longer paying any attention to her. She quickly picked up on this and tried to locate the source of the shock that appeared on Hikaru's face.

The person standing there was Kaoru Hitachiin, however, at first glance you wouldn't have guessed it. Kaoru had dyed his hair jet black.¹ The twin's trademark auburn locks were no more. "Kaoru, your hair ..." was all that Hikaru could muster.

Ignoring his brother's astonishment Kaoru nonchalantly took his seat and sipped at his coffee. "What about it?" he asked when he could no longer stand his brother staring at him.

"I-It's ... I mean ... Why'd you dye it?"

"I thought that it was time for a change, that's all."

"Oh." Hikaru responded, noticing the coffee in his brothers hand for the first time.

"Did you get me a coffee?"

"Oh," Kaoru feigned surprise, "Must've slipped my mind. Sorry."

"Get to your seats kids." the teacher ordered.

Hikaru could not believe that this person was his brother. What could have come over him to cause such drastic changes over night? The day before they hadn't really talked much, but that couldn't be the reason Kaoru was acting like this, could it? Hikaru decided that he would approach his twin about this when they returned home, because he didn't want to draw too much attention.

Or maybe it wasn't that he didn't want to draw more attention. Maybe he just wanted to put it off, because he didn't want to know the answer himself. Hikaru tried to shake the thought off. If Kaoru wanted to dye his hair, the reason more than likely had nothing to do with him.

Classes passed by agonizingly slow for Hikaru, who ached to ask his brother what had gotten into him, but couldn't be long enough for Kaoru, who was dreading the fated counter with Hikaru. When lunch started Hikaru and Haruhi headed toward the cafeteria, without Kaoru. Apparently the newly blacked haired twin had some homework to finish up in the Library, "or something like that".

"Hikaru? Are you still worried about Kaoru? You've barely touched your food."

Wow, he was out of it enough to concern even Haruhi, whom rarely ever gets concerned about anything. He had to stop thinking about Kaoru. "Sorry, you can have the rest of my lunch." he said pushing his tray over to the "boy". Haruhi's concern was quickly replaced with a look of total ecstasy. Food really was her one true love.

When it was finally time for the host club, Hikaru and Haruhi walked toward Music Room 3 together talking about the test that they had just taken. Hikaru wasn't too happy with the results he knew he would get. He'd been so distracted today when the teacher finally said, "Pencils down." Hikaru realized that he had only written his name in neat handwriting at the top, but he pretended he put answers down for the sake of conversation.

Kaoru entered the room after they did, and his entrance caused quite a commotion. Questions concerning his hair echoed in the vast room. He ignored all the frantic inquiries and simply turned to Kyouya asking, "Can I host by myself today?"

Kyouya's face held a fleeting look of surprise before he agreed to the seemingly changed younger twin. "Thank you." he replied, taking a seat at an empty table.

Hikaru couldn't even focus on being angry at Tamaki's blatant attempts to flirt with Haruhi. He could only watch Kaoru flirt with the girls situated around him, and for some unknown reason, it made his skin crawl. Kaoru wasn't supposed to be a flirt.

"Hikaru-san? Are you upset about Kaoru-san? Why aren't you two hosting together today?"

"Uhh ... I'm not sure why we aren't hosting together, it was Kaoru's idea. Look's like I'll have to punish him for avoiding me when we get home." he said, trying to get back to being his normal self.

The girls giggled and started chatting about stupid things that Hikaru only half-listened to. He spent a long time just staring in his brother's direction, so the girls got tired of him and left. He really needed to pull himself together, Kyouya reminded him of that several times.

When he got home after having to walk, since Kaoru took his car, Hikaru hurried into Kaoru's room just in time to see his brother making out with a girl that Hikaru had never seen before in his life.

"Kaoru ... ?" he cautiously tried to get his brother's attention.

Hikaru wasn't sure exactly what reaction he had expected to receive from his brother, although he expected it to be akin to shock. Sheer anger, wasn't on the list, but that's the only thing that Kaoru's face held as he growled, "Get. Out." , and there was nothing that Hikaru could do except comply.

He rushed to his room and quickly closed the door before leaning against it and sliding down the wooden panel. Whatever happened to the cute little Kaoru that followed him around like a puppy? The image of Kaoru's face as he said _"Get. Out." _replayed through his mind over and over again.

He scrambled for his phone, flipped open the plastic device, and typed a text message the only person he could think of, Haruhi. She'd never let him down, he thought. But just as he was about to press the send button he changed his mind and deleted it. He always found that the best way to deal with problems was to involve the smallest number of people possible.

Sighing, he put his noise canceling headphones on and drowned out the world with the rhythmic beats of the songs listed in his favorite playlist on his mp3 player. Eventually he'd moved to the bed and was laying down while he watched the rain slide down the expansive window on the far wall. Must be a storm. Kaoru hates storms. Not as much as Haruhi, and he's better at hiding it.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the door creaked open and soon after he felt the bed dip. "Hikaru?" the quiet voice of his twin called to him.

Hikaru suddenly felt angry. What gave Kaoru the right to act like he did all day and then decide that it was perfectly fine to act all innocent just because there was a storm. "What?"

"I'm sorry ..."

"For what?"

There was a long pause before Kaoru answered, "For being ... stupid to you." Hikaru smiled, his back still to his brother.

"Fine, you can stay, just let me brush my teeth first." Hikaru agreed, getting up. He already knew that was what his brother had planned to ask.

Kaoru quickly retreated under the covers and snuggled himself into the already warm bed. Hikaru's smell filled his senses and left him with a giddy feeling, which was soon dissipated when an especially loud crack of thunder sounded, making him jump.

Hikaru came out of the bathroom shortly after and returned to his bed, and his slightly shaken younger brother. Hikaru sighed and wrapped an arm around Kaoru, whom immediately relaxed.

It was as if they were little again. Their parents would go on some trip, leaving them alone, and they would sleep together every night, to prevent any monsters from sneaking up on them. 'Two is always better than one' is a rule they followed ever since they could remember.

When Hikaru finally drifted off to sleep, Kaoru opened on eye and peered at him. It was just like the time before Haruhi had entered their lives. When before Hikaru wanted to become separate from Kaoru. ²

Kaoru thought that he would play that game, separate himself from Hikaru, but he thought of a game of his own. And the objective of his game was to make Hikaru fall in love with him.

* * *

¹ Note: This is the opposite of the manga. If you read the manga, then you'll know that Hikaru dyed his hair dark, not sure if it was black.

² Note: In manga, chapter 50 something I think, Hikaru decides to separate himself from Kaoru in order to grow into different people or something like that. It was pretty sad. :(

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was pretty fun to write, and now I have a friend checking my documents over before I submit them, so there _should _be even fewer mistakes, however let me know if there are. ^_^

-Rine


End file.
